


All I Know Is That You Take Me Away

by be_merry



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tests are the bane of every college student's existence. David Archuleta is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Know Is That You Take Me Away

David hated taking tests; he really, really did. Even knowing that Cook was waiting for him at home when he finished didn’t assuage the problem. Actually, it probably made it worse because, with a normal lecture, he knew that it would be _x_ amount of time (depending on the class) before he could go home. On test days, he usually had to listen to the professor talk about meaningless things for at least 30 minutes before they would consider passing out the test. Then David agonized over every answer, even if he knew the material cold. Just because he was runner up on _American Idol_ didn’t mean he was good at taking tests.

After he finally finished and turned in his test, he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he walked out of the classroom. This was, coincidentally, the time that Cook chose to surprise David at school.

“David!” Cook greeted excitedly from where he’d been slouching next to the door, clapping a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

Startled, David jumped before it registered just who was touching him. “Oh, my gosh, Cook! It’s not nice to sneak up on people like that!”

“What sneaking? There was no sneaking!” Cook defended himself, grinning widely the whole time, hands spread in supplication. “Just unobservant boyfriends.”

“Well, excuse me for not being my sharpest after I’ve just had my brain put through the wringer,” David answered, a tad sharply. He sighed; it wasn’t Cook’s fault tests put him in a bad mood. “Sorry, man. You know how I get after tests. I really am glad to see you.” He leaned in to give Cook a chaste kiss, long since past the need to see if the coast was clear.

“Glad enough to treat me to lunch?” Cook asked, winking as if he were asking for something more lascivious. 

David laughed. “Isn’t this _your_ rendezvous? Shouldn’t you be treating me to lunch? After all, let’s not forget that I’m a poor college student now.” He fixed Cook with wide, brown eyes, a completely guileless look on his face.

“Oh, whatever, Archuleta.” Cook waved a hand dismissively. “I know better than that. Anyway, what do you think about Thai?” He wrapped an arm around David’s shoulders, steering him towards his car.

“Sounds perfect,” David answered, relaxing against the older man, letting himself be steered away, all memories of the evil test long gone.


End file.
